Bethany
by Caligirl31
Summary: Every since Bethany has met her boyfriend, he has influenced her to do many things out of her character. Will she go back to her old "goody goody" ways or live an on edge bad ass life style?
1. Home alone

"It takes a lot for me to trust someone enough to confide in them, and that's why I have walls built up. Every time I let them down I get burned, then realize why I had them up in the first place and what a mistake it was to ever let them down. The old me was too guarded to ever be exposed to betrayal, or hurt. Just when I think I'm healed another wound opens and I once again become vulnerable. Which is what got me to lose my virginity to my boyfriend Alex after only dating for 2 months - vulnerability. He made me feel special, beautiful, confident - always has, since the moment we met. In either case something clicked, it has brought us closer than ever. But if I was to let anybody else see me vulnerable that's an invitation to being hurt or feeling pain so I smile through it all on the outside, hold back tears, and I appear ok, which is what I want people to think. But on the inside I want to lose all the drama, and pain, and once again feel free of it all, drama, betrayal, death, family tragedy. Most everybody I've ever trusted me has hurt or taken advantage of me in some way. But it's not like that with Alex, I only trust him." As I finish writing another passage in my daily journal a teardrop fell on the page, and I quickly wiped my eyes, take a deep breath, and shut my journal, reached across the bed and open the top dresser drawer, pulling out a little wooden lock box, and use the shiny key that I keep on a chain always on my neck and open it, place my fuzzy blue journal inside, locked it back up, put my necklace back on, and neatly place it back in my mahogany dresser that her dad made for her 15th birthday. Set my light up pen on top of her dresser, and plopped back into my wonderland of silk sheets. I awoke to the morning sun peeking through the barely sheer lime green curtains and the sound of my phone chiming, I have a new text. It reads "Morning Beautiful. I miss u. I want to get a gr8 start off 2 our summer and hang out with you :). " My face lit up. I reply with " Come over now. Nobody's home." as I sent it I bit my lip.


	2. He came over

The doorbell rings. ALEX IS HERE! I run down stairs, swing the door open, and jump into his arms, and wrap my legs around him. He carried me upstairs and as we cuddle we both drift off into dream filled sleep. I wake up to the warmth of Alex's body arms wrapped around me. I leaned over and kissed him gently, peeled the plush covers off me and walk into my vanilla scented bathroom. Strip of my clothes, and pull back the polka dotted shower curtain and hop in. The hot water running down my naked body feels amazing. After I start dozing off into deep thought I am brought back to reality by the feel of someone slipping their hands around my waist. Was I that deep in thought? He's awake. I turn around and not only does he look hot dripping wet in water but it's at that moment that I'm looking into his crystal blue eyes that a familiar thought crosses my mind. Could I Bethany Davis be in love with Alex Ward? And if so does he even love me back? I could only hope so. I kind of knew that asking him would ruin the moment so I let his kisses take my thoughts elsewhere. Until it's just eating away at me and I finally got up the courage to ask him. "'Do you love me?" Instant doubt filled regret. Had I made a mistake? Would I be disappointed in his answer then regret asking in the first place? What have I gotten myself into? A constant rush of questions flooded my mind until... "You've been my world since the first day I met you. I love you, always have and always will. I need you in my life." I take a big sigh of relief. That's just what I needed to hear. I kiss him, turn off the faucet, take his hand and lead him into the bedroom and he makes the bedrock. Afterwards more questions pop up. Did he really mean it or was that just to keep an available piece of ass all to himself? Will I ever know the truth? One thing I'll never know is what's in that little brain of his. So I'll have to take his word for it. How could I know if this is just a summer fling or the real deal? Mood officially killed. I push him away from mine, he grabs me and I escape his grip and flee bed. I glance back only to find a very puzzled expression; I ignore it and keep walking into the bathroom. I blankly stare at myself in the mirror and lean on the sink. He knows something is wrong and follows me in. "What did I do?" His voice is shaky. "What did you do? You confused my already confused emotions." I'm abrupt, I don't being like that. "How did I do that?" He's growing short and angry. Tension is growing. "We brought up the 'L' word and now I'm just confused" I hate being confused. "You don't feel the same?" His anger drops, now his tone is confused. "I don't think I know what love is." I hate that? Why don't I? I think I love him. Maybe I have trouble admitting it. "Yes you do, you just don't know it yet. But until then, I'll still be here." Now he understands. He turns me around and kisses me gently. Now we're lip locked. "I want you so bad right now." We're back to the bed. "Talk dirty to me." I whisper my minty breath into his ear. I grab his hand and trace his fingertips all over my hot spots. Starting at my nipples, and slowly working my way down, stopping just short of my clit. "You can have me any way you want." I tell him almost out of breath. "Come over here and ride me hard!" Now I'm cowgirl position, I press my chest against his, and hook my legs around his calves. Place my hands on his left side for leverage while thrusting. I scream in orgasm relief. "I'm so fuckin' wet, just let me suck your sweet lollipop…" I say, using my sexy dirty-talk voice. I make eye contact with him while going down on him, insert his penis in my mouth and begin with the back and forth motion, I take my hand as well and twist it like a corkscrew. Talk about good makeup sex.


	3. Cool Mom

"This is just what we do. We fight, and then he reassures me and seconds later. We're made up, and although- in hindsight the 'L word' fight wasn't any different. It sure felt like it afterwards, and it's flooding my thoughts more so than ever. I'm not going to say that I've never asked myself those questions because it has. Honestly I think deep down, I'm more scared of what could be because of my past heartbreaks. But I can't base all mankind on a few dough bags from freshman and sophomore year, quite pointless actually. As long as I take things slow and don't rush into them and fall too hard too fast, which was my past mistake, I should be fine. In time, I'll realize if he's Mr. Right or Mr. Right-Now." Taking a big sigh, I set down my journal. It feels great to get those feelings off my chest, almost like a ton of bricks removed from my shoulders. As if my feelings were weighing me now. Alex comes over every day now which makes me smile. I go downstairs and see that he's right where I left him, in front of the TV. Except he's fallen asleep, he's so cute when he's asleep. It's pretty cold in here, considering the AC is turned down to 60 degrees since it's 102 degrees outside plus 40% humidity. Needless to say the AC has been running 24/7. His eyes slightly open as I walk in. "Finally decided to come and join me huh? I've missed you." His voice sounds sleepy. I nod and walk over to the couch, gesturing that I want to cuddle. "Dreaming about me?" He laughs then nods. For a while I just stare into his crystal blue eyes only to find love and understanding. His eyes say it all. He's afraid of being hurt too. He had a hard up bringing than me though. My childhood was filled with gifts, smothered in love. With 2 doctors for parents, needless to say I was spoiled. It's not the material things that bond us closer, we relate in our hurt, under lying pain and undealt with feelings. "What do you think about moving in?" I speak up, and hope for the best. "I think I hate my foster family. I love you. And would love to wake up and see your beautiful face every morning." He flashes me his million dollar smile that I can never get enough of. "I'll be right back." I go back upstairs and call my mom; she should be on brake right about now. "Hi honey." Her voice is sweet and soft. "Hey Mom, Alex's foster family is so mean to him, we've been together a while, he's a nice boy and I was wondering if he could move in?" Please say yes. "Why not, we have a spear room." She pauses. "Thank so mu…" She interrupts me. "Are you still taking your birth control pills?" I wait. "I ran out. But don't worry mom we always have condoms, I promise." Luckily she's a cool mom. "Well I know you're sexually active. I heard you screaming your brains out along with moaning and bed rocking." No way. We were that loud? "Mom he's amazing I think I love him. The sex is out of this world. We have sex in the shower and when he eats me out he treats it as if a plate of food. When we kiss there's such a spark." I confide in her. Nothing new there, I've always been one to tell my mom everything. We're so close. "Sounds like a porno, actually me and your Dad made one a few years back… We should probably update that." This is just a normal conversation talking to my mom. "I'll text you what I'll make for dinner later. I'll get bitched at if I don't go back to work. And I still haven't finished my lunch. Bye Bethy, love you." "I love you too Mom." Call ended. Mission completed.


	4. His Phone, Her Call

I thought I'd surprise Alex by buying some sexy Victoria Secret lingerie while he's at work. A phone is ringing and it's not mine. I look on my passenger seat and realize that Alex left his phone in my car. I decided to take a message for him. "Hello." I answer in a sweet voice. "Hi ummm... Is Alex there?" A girl on the other line sounds hesitant. "Not at the moment. May I ask who's calling?" "My name is Audrina. I'm his girlfriend." She says very pleased with herself. That horny bastard is cheating on me. I remain calm but I could blow in seconds. What does she have that I don't? Why cheat? If you're bored, why not just break up with me? I'd be heartbroken but that's always better than betrayal in my book. "What's yours?" She's too nice. I can't speak, and tears begin to fall. "HELLO?! Maham are you still there?" I'm frozen. She finally hangs up. Now that I'm home I see he's still at work." I pull out my journal. "It's just hard to comprehend that the boy that took my V-Card is a cheater, and I never saw it coming. It's just another hurt, betrayal, heartbreak, scar, tears. Just another boy that used me, another night I'll cry myself to sleep. I'm once again broken, let my guard down and it's just another regret. Story of my life." I skipped my period this month, so I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Alex is home. I'm crying again, when he walks in. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" He says sympathetically. "Who's Audrina?" I ask while my tears begin strolling more. He freezes, then says. "I don't know what you're talking about." He's not gonna lie his way out of this one. But I play along. "On my way to buying you a little something for what I had planned tonight. Your phone rang. You left your phone in my car. I answered, thinking I could take a message for you. But when I did, someone named Audrina called and said she was your girlfriend. Explain that jackass." He looks stunned. But still attempts to speak. Nothing comes out, but stuttered nothingness. "I.. I.. But.. She's... It's not what it looks like.." He struggles to find the words. You can see the fear in his eyes. Fear that he's been caught red-handedly, fear that we're over. "Once I got home. I started thinking, about how you were hiding another partner from me, and began wondering what else you could be hiding." A very realistic fear I think. I continue. "You'll never guess what I found.. Or maybe you will.." I press a few buttons and turn the phone screen to where he can clearly see the nude pictures Audrina sent him. I'm not talking swimsuit... I wish that was all, my eyes and his both saw. They were tit pics along with (neatly shaven I might add) pussy pics. He tries, but fails again. When he's nervous or is lying he stutters, one of the things I used to think was adorable about him, but now is just annoying to look at his face and hear a broken record of the same god-damn word! Bethany calm down, you're gonna punch something. NO - the other part of me argues, I have every fucking right to be mad at that cheating bastard. He did this to me, he lead me on for God knows how long. Oh shit, what if I have an STD or even worse, a kid! Don't get me wrong I love kids, and want them but not with this ass hole. What will I do with a kid? I'm only 15 (almost 16). I have to stop thinking about kids, I can feel myself literally getting heated. "I just... She only.. But I... But us... I'm sorry." Unfinished words, then finally spits out a meaningless overly used apology. "YOU'RE SORRY?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH SORRY?" I press another button and find a nude picture of... It can't be... ALEX?! I'm crying again. God, I really need to stop that - I hate crying infront of people; it shows a sign of weakness. Last thing I need is for him to feel a power over me. He is below me, way below.


	5. Hot Mess turns into Hot Sex

I drop the phone, and hear the echo of its shatter as I turn around and run up stairs, with my hair flowing behind me. I can feel his eyes watching my every move. My tears are falling more than ever, an endless stream of salty water. My make up is done for, I'm a mess. I throw my bedroom door open and dart to the closet. I'm tearing apart my room, to take every last piece of shit thing that's his and getting it out of here now. I'm throwing clothes over my shoulder, tearing up papers, throwing out belts, and Axe spray. Which I used to love smelling that when I cuddled with him, but now it's just one more damn thing I hate. The doorknob is turning, and at this point I begin to slide down the wall, my head in my hands and my knees up to my face. I thought he loved me, we were perfect. What did I do wrong? He comes over and attempts to comfort me. He puts his hand on my arm. "Get away!" I scream angrily. He backs up only a little. "She's been obsessed for a really long time but, I've always just wanted you. You're the love of my life, that's how it's always been. Only eyes for you baby. I tried to tell her, but she didn't stop. I tried to tell you, but knew you would get mad." I don't know why but I fall for it. Maybe it's his sky blue eyes, or maybe it's his soft touch, or his lips. I'm unsure but somehow I'm not mad anymore. "Really?! Swear to God?" Praying to a God that I don't believe in, that he meant it. "How could I lie to my girl?" Answering a question with a question? He's bullshitting me, (or maybe he isn't) but I'm drowning in his dreamy eyes, and I can't swim. "Guys do it all the time." My guards back up until I can trust him again. "I'm not just any guy, I'm yours. I would never do shit like that to you, what do you think I'm a crazy bastard?" YES. I'm guessing that's rhetorical. There's a pause, but then he continues. "Don't answer that." Good guess. "I have no intention of losing my one and only. I can't risk almost or completely losing you again, so I'm blocking that stalker whore's number on my phone." Damn straight, what a bitch. He's not the one to be mad at, it's her! She tried to destroy my relationship, and go after my man. Even when she knew I was in the picture. I have a feeling she won't stop but I will stop her before she ever stops this relationship. She better watch out, if she tries anything like that again! "You better." AS IN NOW! But I try to stay calm, and remember he's not the one to be mad at. He's just the stalk-ee. Poor guy. Guard down. I grab his shirt collar and make a fist with his shirt tangled in my hand and pull him closer for a kiss. His hot body on mine, just the way I like it. I pull away just long enough to say. "Make love to me now." I want this more than anything. This time will be almost victory sex, if you will. Victory that he's mine and not hers. Victory and I won and she will die. Cunt. "You sure?" He hesitates, knowing I'm so vulnerable. You see the sympathetic pain in his eyes, based on my hurt. He feels bad, I know it and I'm gonna make it up to him for flipping out. "Never been more sure than anything. EVER!" I'm spontaneous. I get up, take his hand, leading him down stairs, into the kitchen. Rip his clothes off quickly. God, I want him so bad! He does the same. NO TIME! I clear everything off the island in the kitchen. I've never had sex in a kitchen. "Nice choice. You bad girl you. Feisty, I like it." He says in a low sexy voice. One more thing off my 'Sex Where Tos' list that I jot down in my journal when I'm bored or horny and alone.. My panties fall, as do his boxers. I spread my legs, and each hand holds them to the side, so the knees are spread and to my chest. He's grinding his penis into me. As I scream, and eyes roll. Naked bear skin touches and I get goose bumps down my body. Little hairs stand straight up. But his body heat makes them quickly go away. His breath is minty fresh, like usual. I let my head fall back as I moan. Then finger through his medium length locks. 5 minutes or so in, I hear echoes of Mom's heels clicking and clacking on the tile of the entrance way. Before we can even move, she's standing in the doorway. We both look over, and freeze. Great timing mom.


	6. Timing is Everything

With him still inside me, and my tits still jiggling from when I was bouncing, cowgirl style (one of my fav sex positions). She stands there, in what I perceive as shock. It feels like the longest seconds on my life, like when you're watching the clock and the hands seem to turn slower. As if all the world has stopped, foots stopped stepping, lungs stopped inhaling, eyes stopped blinking. Until, she opens her mouth, "On my new granite marble countertops?" Which really compliment her tuscan style kitchen I might add, very top of the line but not surprising coming from a rich household. I grew up with only the finest - in mom's words 'No half ass attitude aloud in my house.' HER HOUSE? I live here too. Now, don't get me wrong, I will tell my mom just about anything but this is real awkward. All she cares about is her newly decorated kitchen. In a way it hurts - sometimes feels like she doesn't care, but other times likes this - I get away with murder without snide comments. EVER. Supportive but yet absent the majority of the time, trying to balance her work, and love life. As am I, school and Alex and friends? Too much, too overwhelming. "Sorry mom, I'll clean them later." No need to explain, this is a pretty self-explanatory picture. We get up and don't even bother attempting to cover up. It's just mom. "Alex?" Oh God. You never know what will come out of this woman's mouth. Literally. "Yeah?" He turns her head and makes eye contact, which is weird for the time being. "Pull out now!" She raises her voice.. What next? "Yes ma'am." He obeys but his penis is still hard. We're still on the countertops but move so we're sitting up side-by-side. "Where the fuck is your condom?" He looks down and starts to panic. "Uhm.. I... It's just... But wee... We got caught up in the moment." He's stuttering again. "Don't let it happen again." She walks over, and hands him a condom. "Use it." Then turns and walks her clicking heels the other way. Mood ruined. But I know how to get his steamy big penis in me once again. I lead him upstairs once again but this time, I'm calling the shots. I push him onto the bed. "Follow my lead." I say in a real sexy porn star voice. We proceeded to do the Joystick Joyride, the Bucking Bronco, the Backup Boogie, and the Supernova.


End file.
